Si no fuera por tí
by ashthedragon
Summary: Los heroes no siempre trabajan solos, a veces hasta ellos necesitan la ayuda de la gente de su alrededor. CAPITULO 7 YA SUBIDO! PeterMj
1. Las arañas no siempre caen de pie

Capitulo 1 : las arañas no siempre caen de pie 

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Una sombra saltaba de edificio en edificio con una asombrosa agilidad. De repente, la sombra falla y cae precipitadamente hacia el duro

suelo desde una altura de unos 14 pisos. Se oye un golpe y todo se hace oscuridad...

Para Peter Parker ( mas conocido como el heroe de NY , spiderman ) todo habia pasado muy rapido. Aquel hombre que anteriormente habia sido su mentor, el doctor Connors , se habia transformado una vez mas en el lagarto, atacando y causando estragos ahí donde fuera.

Y el, ejerciendo su deber y responsabilidad, fue a detenerlo, a defender su ciudad.

La batalla fue ardua y no exenta de daños. Ambos contendientes estaban exhaustos y llenos de cortes y magulladuras por todos sitios.

El Lagarto lo sabia, y sabia que si quería salir victorioso de esta batalla deberia arriesgarlo todo a una jugada. Con un rapido movimiento corrió hacia spiderman,

Que apenas podia mantenerse en pie y estaba hiperventilando y lo golpeó con su gruesa cola, haciendole perder el equilibrio, y acto seguido le atrapó en el aire con sus poderosas mandibulas, inyectándole un poderoso veneno que su cuerpo producía , mas potente que el de una cobra.

Si Peter hubiera sido una persona normal el veneno lo hubiera matado en segundos, pero el no era normal. Tenia las mismas habilidades que las arañas , y era mucho mas resistente a cualquier agresión que el resto de los seres humanos.

Spiderman gritó de dolor. Los afilados colmillos de el lagarto le habian penetrado en el abdomen, causandole una herida bastante profunda que le dasgarró piel y músculo. No era la herida mas profunda que habia sufrido en toda su vida, pero sin duda la mas dolorosa.

El superhéroe se retorció propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su adversario , haciendo que cayera exhausto, inscosciente, y librándose así de sus fauces.

Se tocó la herida.Estaba sangrando muchísimo y se sentía mareado.Debia recibir ayuda, y rapido, o se desangraría .

Se dirigió hacia el apartamento de MJ que estaba mas cerca que el suyo, para que ella le ayudara a curarse la herida. Era preferible no ir al hospital, eso podria desmantelar su identidad secreta.

Fue saltando de edificio en edificio, no tenia fuerzas para lanzar sus telas de araña, menos aun para balancearse en ellas , aguantando todo el peso de su cuerpo son sus brazos.

Cada vez se sentía peor. Estaba muy mareado y la visión se le habia vuelto borrosa. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Saltó una vez mas , pero sus piernas temblorosas le jugaron una mala pasada y se precipitó al vacio desde una altura de 14 pisos. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, estaba demasiado aturdido para ello, y cayó pesadamente sobre unas bolsas de basura en un oscuro y estrecho callejón.El golpe fue muy fuerte a pesar de que la basura lo habia amortiguado.

Spiderman estaba al borde del colapso.La perdida de sangre le hacia estar cada vez mas mareado y el veneno estaba empezando a hacerle efecto, paralizándole los musculos e impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

La oscuridad se apoderaba de el rapidamente.

-Mary Jane...-Dijo débilmente en un susurro mientras su ultimo aliento se escapaba de entre sus labios. Todo se hizo oscuridad.


	2. reloj no marques las horas

_Capítulo 2 : reloj no marques las horas...._

Mary Jane estaba preocupada. Habian quedado en que Peter fuera a su apartamento a las una para ir a almorzar juntos, pero ya eran casi las 7 de la tarde y aun no sabia nada de el.

Lo habia llamado por telefono a su apartamento, pero no habia nadie. Tampoco tia May sabia nada de su paradero.

Normalmente solía avisarle si se iba a retrasar y nunca olvidaba una cita. Solo podia ser que una emergencia hubiera requerido la presencia de el hombre araña. Pero tardaba demasiado para que fuera eso. Además , habia estado viendo las noticias toda la tarde en busca de algun signo de crimen , donde podria estar el, pero nada ocurria en la ciudad aquel dia.

Habia planeado darle aquella tarde una gran noticia a la hora del almuerzo. Tenia un retraso y era muy probable que estubiera embarazada. Sabia que ambos eran muy jóvenes para tener hijos, pero tenia la seguridad de que junto a Peter podria sacarlo adelante , que todo era posible.

En realidad, estaba muy ilusionada con ello y estaba segura de que Peter también lo estaria. No es que lo hubieran estado buscando, pero tampoco habian hecho nada por evitarlo. Sabia que a Peter le gustaban mucho los niños y que seria un buen padre.

El tiempo pasaba y seguía sin noticias suyas. Estaba cada vez mas preocupada, aquello no era nada normal. ¿y si le habia pasado algo? Pensó Mary Jane . Nunca se habia retrasado tanto en casi los dos años que llevaban juntos . Decidió salir a buscarle.

Las calles de NY estaban muy concurridas a esa hora , llena de ejecutivos que volvían de sus trabajos de largas jornadas , de gente que salia a tomar el fresco , de turistas y de niños que volvían de sus clases de Karate o de algún idioma que sus padre le obligaban a estudiar con tal de quitárselos de encima durante un rato.

Fue a el apartamento de Peter. Quizás estaba enfermo y se habia dormido, por eso no habria contestado a las llamadas . Llamó al timbre de el bloque de pisos y no contestó nadie. De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica rubia. Era Ursula.

A Mary Jane no le gustaba nada esa chica. Siempre que la veia le miraba mal , además de que era extremadamente simpatica con Peter, sin contar en que vivía en el mismo bloque de pisos que el. Tenia la certeza de que Peter nunca le seria infiel, pero aun asi no podia reprimir sentir un cierto resquemor hacia ella.

Hola. ¿sabes si Peter está en casa? Es que no me coge el telefono.- Preguntó Mary Jane, intentando ser amable con ella.

No, no le he visto desde ayer. Sale mucho, nunca está en casa.- aclaró Ursula, mirándola con mala cara. En su mente se preguntaba cómo Peter podria preferír estar con una chica así y no con ella. Pero se lo cayó.

Está bien. ¿Le podrias decir que he estado aquí cuando vuelva? – anunció Mary Jane , aunque sabia que era mas probable que lo encontrara ella primero.

Se lo diré , descuida. – Y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Mj . Esto hizo crecer

La tirria que Mary Jane sentia hacia ella, pero de nada servia pelearse con Ursula, al menos, no ahora. Tenia que seguir buscando.

Mj buscó en todos y cada uno de los lugares donde podria estar. Llamó por telefono a el Daily bugle para ver si sabían algo de el , pero tampoco lo habian visto en todo el dia.

También subió a lo alto de uno de los rascacielos mas grandes de la ciudad, desde donde se podia devisar toda ella, con la intención de verle enfundado en su traje rojo y azul, cruzando la ciudad en sus telarañas. Pero tampoco lo vio.

Llamó por telefono a todos los hospitales, pero no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Estaba desesperada.

Caminaba por las calles, mirando en todos y cada uno de los callejones, esquinas, almacenes, y lugares donde, en definitiva, pudiera estar. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando mucho estando en esos lugares, pero no le importaba.Lo hacia por Peter. El siempre le habia salvado cuando estaba en peligro. Ahora el podria estarlo también, y era su turno de salvarle.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver a casa, donde daria parte a las autoridades de su desaparición ( como Peter Parker, por supuesto, nadie le creeria si avisara de la desaparición de Spiderman) y a esperar su llamada. Entonces pasó por un callejón que no habia visto anteriormente.

Es muy pequeño, pensó Mary Jane, difícilmente podria caber una persona. Peter no puede estar ahí. Aun así, decidió entrar a echar un vistazo.

Estaba muy oscuro, y olia fatal.Entró con dificultad en el callejón, haciendose una pequeña raspadura en el brazo. No veia nada. Sacó tu telefono movil para asi alumbrarse , aunque fuera poco. Entonces lo vió.

Spiderman estaba caido de manera desgarbada sobre una pila de bolsas de basura. Su cuerpo estaba de lado sobre una bolsa y su espalda se apoyaba contra la pared. Tenia una gran herida ensangrentada en la zona abdominal y unas ratas las rondaban, intentando lamer esa sangre. Otras bebian de el gran charco de sangre que habia a su alrededor , en el suelo. Debia de haber al menos 3 litros.

¡ Peter ! - gritó MJ , llorando, y corrió hacia el. Espantó a las ratas ( a pesar de que le daban panico , aunque no lo sintió en aquel momento) y se arrodilló a su lado .

Le quitó la mascara y le vio el rostro. Estaba muy palido y tenia los labios morados por el frio y la perdida de sangre. Mary Jane lloraba desconsoladamente. Sus lagrimas bañaban el rostro de Peter , deslizándose desde su frente hacia sus morados labios. No habia signo de que estuviese respirando.

Mary Jane le agarró la cara con sus manos . Estaba muy frio al tacto . Notó un pequeño temblor. Peter tiritaba, muy débilmente, pero tiritaba. MJ le buscó el pulso. Le costó encontrarlo, pero ahí estaba, muy debil e irregular, pero su corazón seguia latiendo.

Seguia sin respirar. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado sin respiración pero debia hacer algo. Recordó las clases de primeros auxilios que les dieron una vez en el instituto "midtown high" . En aquella epoca ella no habia prestado mucha atención a Peter, pero en todos sus recuerdos, el estaba ahí. En clase el siempre se sabia todas las respuestas, sin embargo ella preferia charlar con sus amigas y ser popular . ahora se arrepentia de ello.

Intentó practicarle la respiración boca a boca tal y como le enseñaron en el instituto, o , al menos, como ella podia recordar. Le insufló aire directamente de sus pulmones y procedió a la maniobra de masaje cardiaco. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no surtía efecto. Algo debia de estar haciendo mal. Lo volvió a intentar. Sus labios se posaron en los de Peter , como tantas veces habia hecho anteriormente, solo que esta vez no iba a besarle. Le introdujo aire otra vez y notó como su pecho comenzó a hincharse ligeramente . Lo habia conseguido. Estaba respirando. Lo hacia muy ligeramente, como si fuera un espasmo , pero habia conseguido devolverle el aliento.

Mj estaba cansada, no sabia lo trabajoso que era devolver a la vida a alguien.pero se sentia orgullosa de si misma . Abrazó a Peter durante unos segundos, apoyando su frente sobre su pecho. Pero aún no habia terminado. Tenia que llevarle a un hospital, ella ya no podia hacer nada mas.

Buscó su telefono movil en el charco de sangre, donde lo habia dejado caer al ver a Peter , y marcó el 911 en sus ensangrentadas teclas. Una telefonista la recibio al telefono y Mj pidió una ambulancia con urgencia , indicando el lugar donde se encontraban.

Una vez hubo colgado, y sabiendo que la ambulancia ya estaba en camino, se sintio mas tranquila . Se volvió a abrazar a Peter, teniendo mucho cuidado de no entorpecer su debil respiración que tanto le habia costado conseguir. Seguia estando frio, aunque parecia que estaba mejorando al tenerla cerca. Tenia que conseguir que entrara en calor, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Encontro una manta raida en uno de los contenedores de basura que los rodeaban. Envolvió a Peter en ella y comenzó a frotarle para darle mas calor. Peter se estremeció , notando el calor que ella le estaba proporcionando. Aquello era una buena señal.

Mj rozó sin querer la herida que tenia Peter en el abdomen y este emitió un leve gemido de dolor. Tenia la herida muy infectada y necesitaba que se la mirara un medico rapido o se le engangrenaria . Incluso habia algunas moscas revoloteando sobre ella . Se sintió culpable de haberle causado mas dolor si aun cabia.

Se oyeron sirenas a lo lejos. Era la ambulancia que se estaba acercando. Mj suspiró aliviada al oirlas, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Peter aun llevava puesto su traje de spiderman , y si alguien lo veia así su identidad secreta se desvelaria con seguiridad.

Decidió quitárselo, con mucho cuidado para no volver a hacerle daño. Nunca antes habia intentado quitarle el traje, y no sabia lo complicado que era. Y aun mas cuando tenia que ir con cuidado de no tocarle ninguno de los numerosos cortes y heridas que tenia , aunque al final lo consiguió.- Peter debería de haberle puesto algun tipo de cremallera a esto y no hacerlo tan difícil - pensó .

Mary Jane volvió a envolverle en la manta y escondió el traje en un contenedor. La ambulancia se paró frente al callejón y del vehículo bajaron varios enfermeros con una camilla. Entraron a el callejón, aunque dejaron la camilla fuera por ser demasiado grande.

Cogieron con mucho cuidado a Peter y lo llevaron en brazos hasta la camilla. Los enfermeros estaban asombrados , no podian creer que estubiera vivo a pesar de su estado. Claro que ellos no sabian que se trataba de un superhéroe.

Lo subieron a la ambulancia y cerraron las puertas. Mj no pensaba de quedarse allí.

-tengo que ir con ustedes.- dijo a los enfermero, subiendo a la parte delantera de el vehículo- Es mi novio, no puedo avandonarle . Aun hoy le parecía un sueño pronunciar esas palabras: Peter Parker era su novio , y estaba muy feliz y orgullosa de ello.

Las sirenas sonaron de nuevo Y la ambulancia salió despedida en dirección al hospital.


	3. quisiera que George Clooney estubiera aq...

_Capítulo 3 : quisiera que George Clooney estuviera aquí..._

En el interior de la unidad movil del 911 habia una actividad frenetica: varios enfermeros hacian todo lo posible por salvar la vida de un joven que habia sufrido un ataque de un ser misterioso y que tenia grandes heridas, causandole la perdida casi en su totalidad de su sangre. Esto era algo realmente espectacular, ya que nadie en estado normal podria haber sobrevivido algo así, y menos alguien tan joven como él. Pero aquel chico no era normal. Era Peter Parker , Spiderman.

Rápido! Póngale una mascara de oxigeno! – dijo uno de los enfermeros mientras que le conectaba un monitor para seguirle el pulso.

Necesita una transfusión! Colóquenle una Bolsa de tipo 0- !

Su pulso está bajando! - gritó otro – Está en grave peligro! Traigan el desfibrilador!

Los medicos prepararon el aparato y procedieron a aplicarle las descargas electricas que tantas vidas habian salvado desde que se provaron por primera vez.

uno! Dos! Tres! Descarga! - gritaron al unísono – vamos!

Lo estamos perdiendo! Hay que aumentar la potencia a 500W!

Se nos va! Rapido! Otra vez!

El corazón de Peter seguia sin responder . Parecia como si haberle alejado de MJ , aunque solo fuera unos centímetros, le estuviera robando la vida.

Probaron una y otra vez hasta que milagrosamente consigueron hacer que su corazon volviera a latir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Peter todo era muy extraño. No estaba consciente del todo, pero tampoco estaba insconsciente . Era como si estuviera en un sueño. Notaba como todo se movia a su alrededor, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada claro. Sentia hablar a gente pero no conseguia descifrar que estaban diciendo.

Mj....- Dijo pesadamente. Estaba exhausto y le costaba hablar.

está volviendo en sí! – oyó que decia alguien , pero no podia distinguir quien era.

Que...que ha pasado..? quienes son ustedes..? donde está Mj..?- dijo Peter , intentando incorporarse , pero apenas pudo levantarse unos centímetros de la camilla donde estaba acostado.

Tranquilo. Estas en el hospital . has sufrido una herida muy grande que te ha provocado una gran perdida de sangre . pero parece que ya estás mejor.

Y mj? Donde está?

Estoy aquí, Peter.- dijo Mj mientras le cogía la mano afectuosamente.- Me has tenido muy asustada. Has estado insconsciente durante casi un mes.- su voz sonaba dulce y a la vez aliviada.

¿Tanto tempo?

Si. –dijo un doctor.- ya te dabamos por muerto. Ha sido un milagro . aún no lo sabemos con seguridad, al menos hasta que te hagamos algunas pruebas mas, pero creemos que no te quedara ninguna secuela. Has tenido mucha suerte, chico.

¿ Y tia may? – preguntó Peter. Estaba muy confundido .

Se fue hace un rato. Ha venido a verte todos los dias , no se queria despegar de tu lado . Me ha costado convencerla de que se fuera a descansar.- explicó Mary Jane.

Entre las dos no te dejaban solo ni un segundo . parecían tus ángeles de la guarda – bromeó el doctor. – Había que tirarles aceite hirviendo para que se fueran.

Peter esbozó una sonrisa débilmente . No habia perdido su sentido del humor.

Bueno. Debes descansar . Luego me pasare a hacerte unos análisis. Y no te preocupes por tu secreto, está a salvo conmigo.- Dijo el doctor.

Peter le miró con cara de confusión. ¿su secreto? ¿Cómo puede haberse enterado?

¿como..?

yo iba en el tren aquel día. Además, Tu tipo de sangre no es que sea muy habitual.... .. tipo A-raña positivo... no conozco ningún otro caso... – volvió a bromear el doctor. – Si necesitas algo, solo llama por ese intercomunicador. Pregunta por el doctor Tunner , yo me ocupo personalmente de todo tu tratamiento, así no hay peligro de que nadie descubra tu secreto.

Gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por mi.

No hay de qué. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por agradecerte lo que haces cada día por todos los ciudadanos de esta ciudad. Y por lo que hiciste por mi en el tren. Y ahora descansa.

El doctor se fue , dejando a solas a Peter con Mj.

Mj estaba sentada en una incomoda silla plegable junto a la cama de Peter. Este estaba acostado en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados. Se estaba quedando dormido con una gran facilidad, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba "durmiendo" un mes entero.

Tia May cree que te atacaron unos ladrones. Es lo que le he dicho, para que no sospeche. Le podria dar algo si se enterara que a su sobrino por poco se lo come un lagarto gigante... – bromeó Mary jane . después de todo, siempre se habia dicho que el humor era la mejor medicina.

Creía que nunca mas te volvería a ver. – Dijo Peter abruptamente – Estaba asustado.

No pienses en eso ahora , tienes que descansar. – Dijo Mj en tono maternal mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Luego hablaremos mas tranquilamente, ¿vale?.

Vale...-dijo, mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él por completo .

Buenas noches.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MJ suspiró aliviada. Al fin, todo había terminado. Se habia pasado todo aquel mes sin apenas pegar ojo , al lado de su cama, hablándole , contandole las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, o simplemente llorando.

Acarició la cara de Peter con suavidad, para no despertarle. Se estaba reprimiendo. Lo que en realidad hubiera querido hacer sería gritar de alegría , abrazarle fuertemente y besarle apasionadamente hasta que se quedara sin oxigeno . Pero tendría que esperar , el no estaba para esos trotes, pobrecito. Además , si el se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría por preocuparse por el seguro que hacia alguna locura como intentar alejarla otra vez de su lado para protegerla. Suspiró.

Duerme tranquilo, mi angel . – dijo Mj mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la camilla de Peter y se quedaba dormida.

bueeeno... a ver, es la primera vez que pongo una notita en uno de mis fics.. pero es mas que nada para decir que necesito URGENTEMENTE sus ideas y comentarios, de verdad, es que no se como continuar esto...estoy sufriendo un grave caso de "bloqueo del autor" , asi que, por favor, os ruego ayudenme con esto... si queren que siga adelante. si queren que les diga la verdad, no me gusta como me está quedando el fic , pero me gusta acabar lo que empiezo, asi que.. plis! una ayudita!


	4. uno mas uno son sieteeee digoooo trees?

_Capitulo 4 : 1 1 son sietee...digooooo ¿tres?_

La claridad del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana que conectaba aquella triste habitación de hospital con el exterior , donde miles de personas acudían a sus trabajos como cada mañana . A través de ella se podía divisar un pequeño jardín, donde los pájaros lanzaban al aire sus alegres y despreocupados cantos, ajenos a todo lo que ocurriera en aquella habitación.

El sol acariciaba con suavidad los rostros de las dos personas que allí dormían tranquilamente , sin importarle nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro, o de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Ahora todo daba igual , estaban juntos, estaban bien .

Peter abrió lentamente sus soñolientos ojos y vio a Mary jane apoyando su cabeza ligeramente sobre su pecho. Su cara reflejaba tranquilidad . La miró . Aún después de dos años , le parecía increíble que ella, la chica con la que siempre soñaba , de la que estaba enamorado incluso antes de que le gustaran las chicas, estuviera ahí, junto a el , dormida placidamente . Su pelo rojo le realzaba aún mas la suave forma de su rostro , el rostro que tanto tiempo había amado, y que siempre había tenido que resignarse a ver en las manos de otros . Pero eso ya era historia . Ahora estaba con él, aun sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro si lo hacia . Le amaba .

Mary jane se movió ligeramente y levantó lentamente la cabeza . Sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los profundos ojos azules de Peter. Cada vez que miraba esos ojos no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa . Le transmitían tanta seguridad .... pero aun así, a traves de ellos podía ver que , en el fondo , Peter seguía siendo ese chaval inocente del que todo el mundo se burlaba en el instituto . Incluso ella habia llegado alguna ver a reírse de el, pero nunca delante de Peter. Lo hacia por seguirle la corriente a su novio de instituto, Flash Thompson , y a todos sus amigos de aquellos entonces. Ahora comprendía muy bien que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, Y se arrepentía de ello. Peter nunca mereció que le trataran así . Aun sabiendo que ella y sus amigas se burlaban de el, nunca perdió la fe en ella , siempre la amó . La determinación que siempre brilló en los ojos de Peter le ayudaba a superar cada día los problemas de su vida, desde que estaba en el instituto y tenia que enfrentarse a los malos tratos de su padre hasta hoy, cuando tenia que afrontar que Peter se fuera dia tras dia a luchar contra el crimen , arriesgando su vida por los demás , pudiendo perderla en cualquier momento , Dejándola sola , Sin nada a lo que aferrarse para seguir adelante en la montaña rusa que llamamos vida .

Cada vez que se miraban a los ojos el tiempo se detenía para ellos. Parecía como si todos sus problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieran por completo de la faz de la tierra, que todo se evaporase y que solo quedaran ellos dos , juntos por fin .

Buenos días , mi niño – dijo Mj , acariciándole la cara a Peter suavemente - ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

Peter la miraba embobado , admirando sus facciones faciales , disfrutando del suave tacto de su mano en su cara , apenas oyendo lo que le había dicho . Aún estaba medio dormido .

Estoy mucho mejor , gracias a ti Mj . Me has salvado otra vez . – dijo. Su voz sonaba muy dulce, aunque transmitía un gran sentimiento. Solo usaba ese tono de voz para hablar con ella.

No hacia falta que se dijeran nada más , las palabras eran innecesarias entre ellos dos. Los gestos, sus miradas, eso era todo lo que necesitaban para saber en todo momento lo que estaba pensando el otro .

Sus rostros se acercaron lentamente , como si una fuerza invisible los intentara unir, como si fueran metales imantados que se atraen irreversiblemente gracias a las fuerzas magneticas del universo , hasta fundirse en un suave y delicado beso . No era como otras veces, cuando la pasión los arrollaba y parecía que el mundo se acabaría si no ahondaban mas el uno en el otro , fusionando sus almas en un solo ser . Este era un beso dulce, donde apenas se rozaban sus labios , aunque no por eso estaba excento de sentimiento . Era un beso que gritaba "te he hechado de menos" y "siempre te protegeré" . Se separaron suavemente , aun con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo el tacto de los labios del otro rozando los suyos amablemente.

Uh , perdonad si interrumpo algo – dijo doctor Tunner , que habia entrado en la habitación mientras se habian dado ese beso , ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta aquel instante . Se sonrojaron furiosamente y volvieron cada uno a sus respectivos sitios: Mj en su silla y Peter se colocó debidamente en la camilla , algo avergonzado de que lo hubieran pillado así.

– Bueno.. venía a traer los resultados de los análisis que le realizé ayer, señor Parker. Parece que todo está bien , aunque tiene un poco altos los niveles de triglicéridos en sangre. – Peter le miró con la cara algo extrañada.. no es que no supiera lo que eso significava, es que le extrañaba que el lo tuviera ... – No se preocupe , no es demasiado alto, se solucionará cuidando algo su dieta durante unos días , es facil que lo haya producido la medicación que le hemos estado aplicando para curar su herida , así que no se alarme.- Prosiguió – De hecho, su herida ya casi está curada. Pronto le retiraremos los puntos y podrá ir a casa . Eso si, nada de combatir el crimen en una temporadita ....

Pero..¿ y si hay alguna emergencia? ¡No puedo dejar que nadie salga herido, es mi deber! – Dijo Peter, alterado .

¡ni deber ni leches! Tu estas convaleciente, no puedes ir saltando por ahí! Además , está la policia, ¿no? Ellos saben hacer su trabajo.

El doctor tiene razón , Peter . Aún no estas bien del todo.

¿....os habeis confabulado los dos contra mí, no? – dijo Peter bromeando – ¡¡¡¡quereis que no luche para asi tener el camino libre para conquistar el mundo!!!!

Ohh! ¿Como has descubierto nuestro plan? ¡¡Estamos perdidos!!! ¡Huyamos, malvado doctor oscuro! - Dijo Mj , exagerando mucho su actuación , haciendo la escena muy comica para cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera .

¡No, no huirás , pelirroja infernal ! ¡¡¡ No antes de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho!!! - Peter cojió casi en brazos a Mj y se puso a hacerle cosquillas despiadadamente – cosquillas! Wii! – Peter imitaba a un furby .

ajjajajaa! Vaaalee!! Valee!!! Me rindo!! – Mj seguia riendo descontroladamente- te diré donde escondimos el botín!! Pero para de hacerme cosquillaaaaas!!!!

Vaaaale.... donde están las joyas de la corona britanica? – peter seguia con su actuación.

Me las comí! Ñam ñam.. estaban rellenas de chocolate! Ico ico!

Ouch! Serás perra y mala! Y no me dejaste ni un poquito??

No ,no! Todito todo para miiiii!!!

Desde luego , con vosotros dos no hay quien se aburra... – concluyó el doctor Tunner , meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación , y dejándolos solos de nuevo en la habitación. – no armeis mucho escandalo,¿vale? Que hay otros enfermos en el hospital...- comentó antes de irse.

Si mama... nos comeremos todas las verduritas, y no abriremos la puerta a hombres extraños con letreros que pongan "violadores" – dijeron los dos al unisono

estos jóvenes... lo que hace el amor... - murmuró el doctor al cerrar la puerta. En el pasillo aun se podian oir las risas de los dos enamorados .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MJ estaba indecisa . Aún no le había comentado nada a Peter sobre el embarazo. De hecho, mientras que el había estado insconsciente habia estado dándole muchas vueltas al asunto , se habia hecho pruebas ( todas seguidas de cerca por el doctor Tunner , se habia convertido en una especie de medico de confianza de la pareja...) y ya lo había confirmado. Estaba embarazada , y de 3 meses casi .Todo un notición que debía darle a Peter pronto , no podia contenerlo mucho tiempo mas sin que el se diera cuenta por si mismo.. entonces...podria pensar que no confiaba en él.. y eso era lo ultimo que ella queria que peter pensara de ella.

Ahora o nunca - dijo para si misma.- tengo que contárselo...- Pete?

Uhm? – se estaba comiendo una tostada , tanto tiempo en coma le había dado mucha hambre.

Tengo que decirte algo. Queria habertelo dicho antes pero.. bueno, ya sabes . – MJ no queria hablar del accidente, era demasiado doloroso.- bueno... verás...estoy embarazada.

A Peter se le cayó la tostada al plato. Se habia quedado de piedra.

Embarazada..? lo que se dice embarazada... con bebé incluido.? – dijo, en estado de shock y sin saber como reaccionar.

Si, embarazada con bebé incluido. No te parece una noticia maravillosa?

Si... supongo que si , es solo que me ha pillado de sopetón , no me lo esperaba. Y bueno... – continuó Peter, intentando parecer mas calmado , aunque en su mente miles de pensamientos contradictorios le inundaban el pensamiento, como una tormenta electrica en un desierto – estás completamente segura? Te has hecho pruebas?

Si . Me las ha hecho el mismo doctor Tunner , y todo va bien . Estoy de tres meses.

todo todo bien? Quiero decir... bueno... el bebé no tiene 8 brazos, no? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

bueno, aun es pronto para saber si habra heredado algo.. pero en las ecografias no se le ve nada fuera de lo normal.

Hay ecografías? – su voz subió un par de tonos, la adolescencia le seguia jugando malas pasadas, estaba emocionándose.

Si, quieres verlas?

Claro!

Mj le dio las ecografias, que estaban en su bolso. Peter las cogió nervioso, le temblaba la mano. Al verlas se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

aaaw! Que mono es ... mira mira! Tiene tu nariz! Se está chupando el dedo! – peter señalaba la imagen , alegre .

no tonto.. aun es muy pequeño para que se pueda parecer a nadie...

Pete sonrió ( aún mas si cabe) y siguió admirando delicadamente las ecografias. Siempre había querido ser padre , le encantaban los niños . Pero al recibir sus poderes se habia resignado a no tenerlos nunca, a vivir solo durante toda su vida. Pero Mary Jane le enseñó que podía compatibilizar su responsabilidad con la vida que el siempre había soñado, feliz con su amada, viviendo por y para ella, o al menos, en algo parecido. Ahora lo habia vuelto a hacer. Le habia devuelto de nuevo la ilusión perdida a partír de aquel fatídico día en el que dijo adiós para siempre a su tio Ben, y con él, a toda su vida.

Se formó el silencio. Pero no un silencio tenso o desagradable. Era un silencio amable, dulce , donde las palabras no tenían necesidad de ser pronunciadas, todo lo que se necesitaban decir lo recibirían directamente en sus corazones.

Cogió la mano de MJ tiernamente , acariciándola y jugando con sus dedos.

Gracias – dijo él con la voz entrecortada, llena de sentimiento.

¿Gracias? ¿ por qué?

Por salvarme de mi mismo. Por hacerme ver día tras día que nada es imposible. Por ser como eres. Por ser tu. – Peter levantó la mirada , fijándola en la mirada de la única persona que era capaz de hacerle sonreír aun cuando le parecía que su vida era una espiral de dolor y sufrimiento , cuando era un continuo caos del que, sin ella, era completamente imposible salir.

Oh Pete... – Dijo Mj con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente , todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se evaporaba , existiendo solo el uno para el otro, nada mas, hasta que sus labios se fusionaron en un largo y profundo beso. Solo se dieron cuanta de que debían separarse cuando notaron que sus pulmones reclamaban a gritos algo de oxígeno.

Se mantuvieron abrazados , uno junto a el otro, sin querer separarse nunca más , sin tener conciencia de el tiempo que pasaba , de lo que a su alrededor había .

Peter acariciaba suavemente el pelo de su amada, y , al oido, le susurraba palabras dulces.

- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre te protegeré.


	5. perdone señor saurio, pero Jurassic Park...

_Capitulo 5 : Perdone señor saurio, pero Jurassic park se rueda en el otro estudio._

Era una noche oscura. Una sombra se movía sigilosamente por entre las alcantarillas . las ratas se escondían a su paso. El espectral silencio solo era roto momentáneamente por el sonido de las gotas de agua que se filtraban por las paredes. Los dedos de sus patas traseras golpeaban rítmicamente las escalerillas por las que estaba subiendo , hasta alcanzar una tapadera que le impedía el paso. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera avanzando. Dio un potente salto impulsado por sus musculosos cuartos traseros y surgió al exterior , lanzando la tapadera por los aires.

La lluvia bañaba su cuerpo cubierto de escamas , empapando los pocos restos de la bata de laboratorio que vestía antes de su transformación. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo, posando sus patas delanteras en él , y lo olisqueó, en busca de una victima , una presa con la que saciar su sed de sangre. Siseó y se lanzó a la carrera. Habia localizado algo.

Un hombre de mediana edad salía del trabajo como cada tarde. Se cubría la cabeza con su maletín de ejecutivo para evitar la lluvia. Llamó a un taxi. De repente nota como algo le arrastra de un golpe hacia un callejón . siente un dolor intenso en el abdomen y lanza un desgarrador grito que rompe el silencio de la noche. Entre sus gemidos oye una especie de silbido gutural . Sobre el aparecen unos penetrantes ojos amarillos. Serian lo ultimo que vería en su vida.

Se oía un pitido intermitente y molesto . Una mano torpe se apresuró a golpear el incesante sonido del despertador para acallarlo . Se giró con un quejido para encontrarse de cara con unos adorables ojos azules que la miraban llenos de ternura .

-Hola . – dijo Peter con voz dulce , apartando algunos pelos dislocados de el rostro de ella .

Mj no pudo evitar sonreír . Desde que estaban juntos todo era mas fácil , mas alegre, como si de repente todo el mundo se hubiera transformado en algo bello y maravilloso .

Y mas ahora que las cosas les iban tan bien ... ella tenía un buen trabajo en el teatro, el seguía de fotógrafo pero habia conseguido un pequeño puesto de trabajo dando clases particulares de ciencias a alumnos( bueno, principalmente alumnas...) de un instituto cercano por las tardes , algo que subia bastante su sueldo, se habian mudado a vivir juntos a un apartamento que, aunque no era demasiado grande, les vendría bien para ellos y para el bebé . El bebé. ¿ Que mejor bendición que un hijo? Definitivamente, las cosas les iban fabulosamente. Además ahora que Peter ya habia salido del hospital se encontraba muchísimo mas tranquila, sabiendo que, durante al menos unos meses, no iba a ir a correr aventuras por ahí, que habia decidido hacer caso de las indicciones de los médicos y quedarse descansando. Puede que sonara egoísta... pero preferia que Peter estuviera a su lado en lugar de ir salvando vidas por las calles. Pero no se lo decía a el, eso haria que Peter se sintiera aun mas culpable de lo que ya lo hacia por tener que abandonarla tantas veces. Intentaba ser fuerte y sacrificarse por él igual que él hacia día a día por los innumerables habitantes de aquella gigantesca ciudad.Era el pequeño precio que tenia que pagar por ser feliz. todo eso no le importaba nada ahora ... estaban juntos, y nada los podria separar...

-Buenos dias, tigre – le respondió ella, dándole un suave beso . se preguntaba como algo tan simple podia hacerle sentir tan bien. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama . Recogió la ropa que habia esparcido por el suelo la noche anterior durante un arrebato de pasión, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Peter le seguía con la mirada sin levantarse de la cama.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno¿me ayudas? –dijo , mientras que se desperezaba ligeramente. Peter asintió y se levantó , siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

¿A que hora terminas hoy las clases- comento Mj mientras devoraba una tostada. Últimamente tenía mas hambre que antes, especialmente si había tostadas de por medio. Era uno de sus caprichos de embarazada. El otro era el zumo de naranja, pero solo si era de Zumosol.

-Bueno, la ultima de Connors acaba a las 2 y media , pero después tengo clase con las 3 deprabadas .

Así era como llamaba Peter a las 3 chicas a las que daba clases particulares de ciencias, unas chicas bastante extrañas que no paraban de tirarle los tejos descaradamente. Le solían poner en unas situaciones bastante comprometidas, pero pagaban bien , y en el fondo se divertía mucho con ellas. Además le parecía muy curioso oírles llamarse "primas" entre ellas, teniendo en cuanta que eran muy distintas físicamente .

Una de ellas, que se llamaba Taigrin ( aunque la llamaban Tai) , era inmigrante ilegal japonesa y la mayor de las tres. Se sacaba unas perrillas trabajando en una tienda de todo a un dólar y tocando su violín por las calles una canción que ella misma había escrito sobre Spiderman. Era una gran casualidad que las tres "primas" estuvieran loquitas por su alter-ego... si se enteraban de que su profesor de ciencias era el mismo tio que les hacia verter litros y litros de babas todos los dias les daba algo... aunque ya babeaban bastante con el profe en si sin saberlo, que si lo supieran le inundaban el piso al pobre Peter. Taigrin decía siempre que lo primero que haría cuando tuviera los papeles sería secuestrar a Spiderman con propositos indecentes , y si no los conseguía también, que para eso no hace falta ser legal. Según sus palabras textuales, "spidelman selá mio quiela él o no" . Era a la que se le daba mejor la ciencia de las tres, aunque no se le daban bien los números , y necesitaba un empujoncito con la contabilidad, clase que tenia que sufrir si quería acabar sus estudios de empresariales con éxito. Peter no sabia mucho de contabilidad en si, pero conocía muchos de los procedimientos gracias a las matemáticas, que si que las dominaba a la perfección. De algo le tenían que valer todos esos años de marginación social por culpa de su interés en los números... aunque eso ya lo había superado con creces, si lo vieran ahora todos aquellos que se burlaban de el en épocas de instituto seguro que se ponían verdes de envidia ( sobretodo ese que se hacia llamar Hulk... )

Otra de sus alumnas se llamaba Carmen, y era hija de dos españoles adinerados que habían decidido mudarse a vivir a NY. Sus padres trabajaban en el teatro y admiraban mucho el trabajo de Mary Jane. De hecho, el día que se enteraron que su hija la veía prácticamente a diario ( no tenían clases todos los días, pero Carmen siempre se presentaba allí con cualquier excusa, aprovechando que vivía en el bloque de enfrente. Era el típico caso de enamoramiento del profesor, solo que en vez de observarle tímidamente como suele pasar en estos casos, Carmen iba a saco con Pete. Además, las clases siempre las daban en el apartamento. ) Casi les da un infarto. Eran muy fans suyos . Desde entonces no paraban de decirle a Peter ( o mejor dicho enviarle mensajes de móvil con numero desconocido pero siempre firmado), lo agradecido que estaban de que por fin alguien hubiera conseguido que su hija sacase mas de un dos en Física , y que querían invitarlos a cenar a él y a MJ algún día a su casa para conocerlos mejor , y de paso conocer a su ídolo. A pete le parecía sospechoso eso de que ocultaran su identidad en el móvil y tenia la corazonada de que quien los invitaba era la propia Carmen con propósitos indecorosos...mas que nada porque dudaba de que alguien como los padres de Carmen escribieran mensajes tipo "vnirse t y Mj a Cnar eta noche k tnemos muxas gnas d cnoceros a ls 2 , pdeis kdarse a drmir y tdo . Ctxta plis . frmdo ls pdres d carmen . bss!" aunque todo podría ser..algún día tendría que ir y comprobarlo, pensaba Peter, pero es si, escoltado por los Geos. Carmen no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en Estados Unidos, y aunque el inglés era una de las asignaturas que mejor se le daban cuando vivía en España , aun había muchas palabras que no sabia decir en inglés o que decía mal pronunciadas. Por eso solía hablar en "span-glish" , haciendo que las conversaciones con ella fueran casi ininteligibles para cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado. Menos mal que Peter sabia algo de español gracias a que lo cogió como segunda lengua estando en el instituto, aunque la mitad de las veces seguía sin enterarse de nada. Menos mal que las otras primas la entendían y se lo traducían a Peter, aunque ultimamente ya casi no le hacia falta que le tradujeran nada. Aun así había una frase que siempre decía ( entera en español) y que nadie se la quería traducir... sonaba algo así como " te viá comer to el buyuyu peaso tio weno! Quien te cogiera en una esquina!" Peter sospechaba que era mejor no saber lo que significaba , o lo lamentaria .

Y la ultima de las tres se llamaba Ashley , aunque insistía mucho en que le llamaran Ash. Le daba muchísima rabia que la llamaran por su nombre "largo" , algo que aprovechaba Peter cuando tenia que pararle los pies ( cosa que sucedía prácticamente a diario). Era quizás la mas tímida del grupo, sin contar a Peter, aunque eso casi no se le notara. Se podía decir que se transformaba al llegar a clase, pasando de ser la chica recatada que hacia creer a todo el mundo en la calle y en el instituto ( tanto Carmen como ella estaban juntas en clase, ya que tenían la misma edad , 17 años, y además las dos planeaban estudiar Ingeniería Informática en la universidad ) a ser incluso mas depravada que las otras dos , soltando verdaderos disparates hacia la persona de Peter.

Quizás fuera la que Peter mejor comprendía , ya que parecía que solo conseguía abrirse cuando estaba con las otras primas y con el, algo muy parecido a lo que le pasaba a el cuando se ponía la mascara de Spiderman . Ash era natural de Ny y vivia con sus tíos, ya que sus padres murieron cuando era ella muy pequeña, justo como a Peter. Algo le decía que el era su primer gran amor... pero bueno.. las otras dos también estaban loquitas por el, así que ya estaba acostumbrado. No comprendía como de golpe y porrazo podía tener tanto éxito entre el publico femenino, cuando antes no se comía ni una rosca ( claro que nunca lo había intentado, su interés siempre estuvo volcado en Mj , y ni así se atrevió nunca a pedirle una cita ni nada por el estilo... bueno, eso era en tiempos de instituto, porque al final si que se atrevió , y mira lo felices que eran ahora...) , aunque sospechosamente solo atraía a menores de edad .. ¿ es que acaso le habían tomado por una especie de Michael Jackson? Al principio le agobiaba tanta atención pero ahora mismo le resbalaba bastante. Es mas, incluso le gustaba que le alabaran, eso si, el nunca daba pie a ninguna insinuación. Nunca le seria infiel a Mj por muchos piropos que le tirasen , ni por mucho que se le abalanzaran encima, y eso Mj lo sabia, confiando plenamente al dejarle a solas con semejante panda de salidas, aunque solia pasarse de vez en cuando por el saloncito donde daban las clases no por desconfianza sino por reirse de las barbaridades que se decían, y por darle algo de apoyo moral a el pobre pete. Ella tambien se tomaba a broma el exceso de atención que recibia Peter últimamente, y de hecho incluso azuzaba a las chicas para que le dijeran mas cosas , poniéndose las cuatro a babearle juntas. Si es que a pesar de lo que dijeran, en el fondo se habían hecho muy amigas de los dos. A decir verdad, eran las únicas amigas de la pareja que tenían, aparte de Harry y de Louise. Sabia que era bueno que tubieran mas amistades, aunque fueran tan locas como estas tres.

-Pues yo tengo ensayo después también. – dijo Mj.- Así que hoy te tendrás que enfrentar a las fieras tu solito.

¡ Noo¡ Que me comen vivo¡No me dejes solito con las locas esas! – dijo Peter intentando parecer asustado. – ¡ Apiádate de mi! Mira que cuando vuelvas te vas a ver compuesta y sin novio, o mejor dicho, con un novio acosado hasta la muerte ...

-Venga... no te me pongas melodramático... – y le golpeó el brazo de manera juguetona – además¿que daño pueden hacerle tres chiquillas algo pervertidas a el asombroso spiderman?

¿Algo pervertidas? Si a su lado el viejo verde de la esquina es un angelito... y no, no me estoy refiriendo al duende...

-Nah, ya será menos...

-Como se nota que tu no las conoces ...

-Venga ya... las conozco perfectamente...- MJ se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en el regazo de Peter , dándole un suave beso en los labios. – Además , si te hacen algo yo te curo luego... – Los dedos de MJ bailaban entre el suaves cabellos de Peter, acariciandole dulcemente.

-Mmmmmhh... vale, me has convencido... – y le respondió con otro beso, esta vez algo mas pasional. – Me enfrentaré a los terribles peligros que aguardan tras la humilde fachada de unas inocentes chiquillas...

- Y de paso, que no se te olvide de hacer la compra, que no queda zumo – Bromeó Mj, tocándole la nariz como si fuera la bocina de un coche.

- Va, que vas a llegar tarde a clase , tigre...

El día se le había pasado en un santiamén. Ya habian acabado casi todas las clases y nada mas que quedaba la ultima , biología molecular, con el doctor Connors. El resto de clases se le habían pasado muy rápido, por que la verdad es que se lo pasaba bien en ellas. Le resultaban muy amenas, y disfrutaba oyendo hablar sobre los compuestos químicos presentes en los aparatos de golgi de las celulas endometriales de las vacas... bueno, dicho así suena muy extraño, pero a Peter le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con la ciencia. En realidad sus favoritas eran las de Connors . Estaban estudiando en clase los efectos a nivel molecular de la mutación de ciertos genes, tema que le venia como anillo al dedo a Peter. Además desde que estaba " de vacaciones" sus notas habian mejorado una bestialidad , recuperando todas las asignaturas que habia ido suspendiendo por culpa de la falta de tiempo. Incluso los profesores le pusieron como ejemplo de superación en clase, felicitándole efusivamente por su mejora.

Se sentó en su sitio mientras que veía como sus compañeros entraban a clase y se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares. El doctor Connors tardó un rato en entrar en clase. Estaba algo pálido, y andaba haciendo eses. Se acercó a la gran pizarra que adornaba la pared al fondo de la aula-auditorio, pizarra que generalmente estaba llena de números , funciones y ecuaciones de gran complejidad, pero que hoy lucía una limpieza impecable. Alguien se había dedicado a fondo con el borrador la tarde anterior...

Alcanzó una tiza y con un torpe movimiento de su mano escribió en grande "2 + 2" , volviéndose con un tambaleo hacia sus alumnos .

YA TENEIS TRABAJO PARA TODA LA HORA- Dijo con una voz ronca y cansada, que a pesar de ser muy diferente a la suya habitual, firme y determinada, era reconocible por su característico tono de voz propio de un profesor curtido por largos años en el campo de la enseñanza, y se sentó en su sillón , agarrándose la cabeza caída con su única mano. Los alumnos estaban sorprendidos y confusos. Un murmullo de risas y comentarios empezó a formarse con rapidez.

Pero doctor... eso lo podría resolver un niño de guardería...¿No habrá estado usted dándole a la botella- Dijo uno de los alumnos, un muchacho rubio que se sentaba tres filas mas atrás que Peter, intentando contener la risa, algo en que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaba fracasando miserablemente.

Las risas no pudieron ser contenidas durante más tiempo, y el auditorio estalló en carcajadas y parloteos .

Connors levantó la cabeza y miró hacia sus alumnos, siendo incapaz de fijar la vista, con la mirada completamente perdida.

¡SILENCIO! – gritó , levantándose bruscamente, volcando su pesado escritorio de roble y agarró su sillón, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia los alumnos. Casi le da a Peter, que lo esquivó con la ayuda de su sentido arácnido. El era el único que no encontraba la escena graciosa, es más, le preocupaba. Conocía a el Doctor Connors, y sabia que esto no era propio de un científico reconocido como él. Algo le debía de estar pasando, algo bastante grave en su opinión. Si de verdad estuviera borracho no hubiera tenido fuerzas para lanzar esa silla con tanta fuerza... esperaba que no hubiera estado haciendo experimentos extraños como le pasó a su colega Otto Octavius, un super villano era lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos...

El doctor Connors cayó al suelo, quedándose arrodillado con la cabeza entre sus piernas, agarrandosela de nuevo con su mano. La clase formó un silencio espectral. No conocían esa faceta tan violenta de su maestro, y al verle caer así se empezaron a tomar en serio la situación.

De repente comenzó a realizar movimientos espasmódicos y a lanzar espumarajos por la boca, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera totalmente al suelo, golpeándolo pesadamente. Se retorcía salvajemente, clavando sus uñas en su rostro, agarrando aún mas fuerte su cabeza, haciendo que un delgado hilo de sangre corriera por sus dedos, brotando suavemente de su rostro arañado por su propia mano. Su piel comenzó estirarse y endurecerse, formando una gruesa capa de algo que parecían como escamas, adquiriendo un ligero tono verduzco. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando una extraordinaria transformación, sus músculos crecían por momentos, la forma de sus piernas cambiaba, un grueso rabo le había crecido al final de la espalda, como una extensión de su columna vertebral. Su cabeza cambiaba de forma salvajemente, adquiriendo un aspecto que mas parecía de un reptil que de un ser humano. Un fuerte morro creció donde antes había un amable rostro humano. Su cuerpo parecía aumentar de tamaño a cada instante que pasaba. Torció su cuello hacia atrás en una posición imposible para cualquier ser humano y lanzó un desgarrador grito que helo la sangre a todos los presentes en la sala, que observaban atónitos la transformación. Sus ojos habían tomado un fulgor ambarino que denoctaba locura.

Definitivamente, aquello no era una borrachera.

Consultorio privado de ash:

_Bueeeeeno! que, se ha tardado este capitulillo, ehhh? es que he estado fatal con los estudios, aparte de que me cuesta mucho escribir, el bloqueo del escritor... tiiipico.. ( fijo que todo el mundo dice lo mismo xDDD ) pos weno, que decir despues de tanto tiempo? muchas gracias a todo el que aún sigue aguantando mis tonterias y mis pamplinas en esto que yo llamo fic, pero que a saver lo que es...especialmente a mis primicas, pero ellas encima tienen que aguantarme "en er vivo y en er diresto", que es peor xD pos amos a ver unas aclaracioncillas... primeeeero... cualquier parecido de personajes en esta historiacon personas reales es una pura coincidencia ( no me lo creo ni yo xD ) bueeeno... no todo, tb tengo que decir que lo de el profe borracho que escribe 2+2 en la pizarra... ES UN HECHO REAL! siii! me pasó a mi el año pasadooo! mi profe de matematicas ( que es el mismo que tengo este año) vino tajao a clase, puso eso en la pizarra y se quedó frito en la mesa como un ceporro xDDDD pa q veais mi falta de imaginacion persistente, primero meto a personas reales que supongo de aki ams de uno sabe quien son ( al menos dos personas: mis primicas xD) y lueog cuento mis penurias en clase de matematicas... p'a matarme amos... taanto tiempo esperando un capitulo nuevo pa que os encontreis con estoo? estaries diciendo ustedes... no primicas..guardad ese riflee... guardaarlo... eeso.. buenas priiimas... miiira que mando a mi escuadrón que... tachaaan tachaaan! ha vuelto! sii! con las primeras calores d ela primavera mis amiguitas las hormiguitas vuelven a mordisquearme la piel de entre los dedos a la vez que tecleo... me estarán empujando a escribir? o a ducharme? hoy desdeluego ninguna de las dos, que ya me he pasado por la cascada y he terminado el cpaitulo, contentas deverian de estar... uy, voy cortando ya, que esto es un author's note, no un mensaje de primicas.. ta luego! dejad reviews pliiiiis!_

_ash the dragon _


	6. lagarto, me tienes harto

_Capítulo 6 : Lagarto, me tienes harto._

La clase estaba paralizada por el terror. Nadie se atrevía a realizar ningún movimiento, a producir ningún tipo de sonido, nada que pudiera alertar a aquél ser monstruoso que segundos antes, minutos quizás, había sido el mentor , el profesor de aquellas personas.

A Peter siempre le habían fascinado los dinosaurios, desde que siendo pequeño vio una película en televisión sobre aquellos seres prehistóricos que se extinguieron hace miles y miles de años, junto a sus tíos, en el salón de su casa, cuando aun eran una familia. Le impactó aún más ver por primera vez aquella otra película mucho más moderna, Jurassic Park, donde se mostraban a esos mismos animales que tanto le impresionaban de un modo muy realista, fascinándole aún más si cabía. Desde entonces siempre había querido ver un dinosaurio en carne y hueso, y esa fue una de las razones que le inclinó a tomar genética como optativa en la universidad , para hacer como en Jurassic Park y crear dinosaurios a partir de restos de ADN. Sabía que eso era algo muy improbable, pero aun mas lo era el que una araña mordiera a un muchacho y le transmitiera sus habilidades, así que viendo lo ocurrido, dio una oportunidad a la fantasía para lograr sus propósitos.

Ahora que tenía uno delante no le parecía tan buena idea.

Aquel saurio era muy parecido a los "velociraptores" que aparecían en Jurassic Park, aunque aun tenía un aire mas humanoide que aquellos reptiles. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, mostrando las curvadas uñas que habían crecido en sus pies, agarrándose aún la cabeza con las garras. Aún llevaba puesta su ropa, aunque estaba hecha jirones por la terrible transformación que había sufrido aquel pobre hombre. Lo único que había quedado intacto era su bata blanca de laboratorio que siempre llevaba puesta en clase, quizás para dar más notoriedad a su estatus de científico, ya que rara vez realizaban experimentos reales donde pudieran ensuciarse, necesitando la dicha bata. Parecía estar inconsciente, aunque su respiración se mostraba alterada, con ventilaciones cortas y veloces.

Había un aire espectral en todo aquello, parecía tan irreal... como si fuera todo un mal sueño, un dejà vu de algo ocurrido hacia tiempo, y que no podía o no quería recordar...o al menos así era para Peter. Aquel ser.. aquel monstruo... no podía ser... aquél... el que le atacó tiempo atrás... era imposible.. se negaba a creerlo.. su profesor, un asesino? Peter apenas había podido recordar los acontecimientos que le llevaron a estar un mes en estado comatoso en el hospital hacía unos meses. El doctor Tunner le había comentado algo de que se trataba de una "amnesia selectiva" , un mecanismo de nuestra mente para olvidar sucesos muy traumáticos, o al menos para recluirlos en el inconsciente. Solía ocurrirle a personas que habían sufrido algún tipo de accidente grave , cercanos a la muerte. Lo poco que Peter sabía de su accidente se lo habían contado ente MJ y el propio doctor. Sabía que lo había atacado un lagarto bastante grandote, pero el pensó que había sido uno de aquellos cocodrilos que se rumoreaba que vivían en las alcantarillas de la ciudad o algo por el estilo...desde luego, nunca se imaginó que fuera algo como lo que tenía delante en aquellos momentos. Pero todas aquellas memorias borradas, aquellas imágenes que el pensaba que nunca mas volvería a ver iban apareciendo en su mente , apelotonándose, fluyendo como un río desbocado cuya corriente arrastra todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Y no le gustaba nada. Si sus memorias no le engañaban aquello que estaba frente a él era un peligro inminente para todo el que estuviera cerca. Y para el que no también. Había que hacer algo, y rápido. Y solo sabía de una persona que pudiera enfrentarse a dicha criatura...él mismo. Pero había un pequeño problema, no llevaba consigo su traje, además de que aún no estaba recuperado del todo. Pero no tenía elección, era él o todos sus compañeros.. aunque ya se sentía mejor, no sabia si podría vencerle... pero si que podía distraerle.

De pronto, el profesor transformado en lagarto, se incorporó y miró a la clase con atención para captar el más mínimo movimiento , listo para abalanzarse contra la inoportuna pobre alma que hubiera osado de moverse en su presencia.  
Pero Peter, reaccionando antes de que esto ocurriese, se armó de valor a pesar de las dudas que tenía sobre su fuerza física actual y dando un salto sobre su silla ( con cuidado de no hacerlo demasiado espectacular, no quería desvelar su identidad ante sus compañeros) dio un fuerte silbido para atraer la atención de aquel monstruo.  
-EH! Lagartija sobrealimentada! Estoy aquí! Mira que muslos mas carnosos! A la rica merienda! Ven a por mí si te atreves!-gritó Peter, al ver como el lagarto giraba su cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba, fijando sus amarillos ojos en los brazos de Peter, que estaba llamándolo como si saludara a un amigo que se encontraba lejos, para llamar su atención. El lagarto emitió un rugido y se abalanzó hacia donde se encontraba Peter. este hecho a correr lo mas rápido que podía hacia el lado contrario de el aula, donde se encontraba la salida de emergencias. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, llevarlo a algún lugar donde pudiera luchar contra él sin peligro ni de herir a nadie ni de ser descubierto, aunque su prioridad era no herir a nadie.

Su plan estaba resultando, el lagarto había girado en seco y cambiado su trayectoria, encaminándose ahora a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de emergencias, donde Peter le esperaba en pose heroica. Sin más dilación, Peter corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llevarle sin una dirección clara en la mente, solo lejos de toda aquella gente.

Los demás compañeros estaban asombrados por el valor que tuvo Peter, no se esperaban algo así de él, que siempre parecía callado y tímido, de el tipo que solía huir de los problemas sin enfrentarse a ellos, el miedica. Ahora corría un grave peligro, Prácticamente se había suicidado, por salvarlos a ellos, todo un mártir. Para nada, lo típico de un compañero medica.

En la calle, paseando, se encontraban las 3 alumnas de Peter, que venían de tomarse unas tapitas en el McDonalds que está a dos manzanas de el apartamento, se dirigían a casa de Carmen para ver alguna peli juntas antes de ir a clase, charlando animadamente, sin notar como los coches pitaban. Algo se estaba cruzando la carretera, entorpeciendo gravemente el trafico.. ese algo no era ni un niño, ni un perro, ni nada por el estilo...  
-Mmm... que buenas estaban las patatas fritas...- dijo Taigrin, prestando poca atención a lo que estaba aconteciendo a algunos metros de distancia.  
-Pues yo no comí, estoy de dieta- explicó Carmen, preocupada por su peso.  
-Para que? Si estas muy bien! Con que no comas las hamburguesas.. dicen que están hechas de animales creados genéticamente...desde que me enteré solo como Wudy's- exclamó Ash , intentando animar a su prima.

No digas guarradas Ash... eso es un invento de Burger King para robarles la clientela...- Contrarrestó Carmen, tapándose la boca para hacer como que vomitaba.  
- Oye¿ y que película vamos a ver al final? Yo me pido Matrix! Ese Keanu está para comérselo... –Dijo Tai, con la mirada perdida, solo pensando en Keanu Reeves.

¿Otra vez¡Si ya la hemos visto mil veces¿Por que no vemos mejor Las normas de la casa de la sidra? Tobey Maguire tiene unos ojazos.. y ese culito...además, hay escenas depravadas...jujujuuu... – fantaseó Ash, imaginándose ya a Tobey Maguire haciendo un streaptease delante de sus ojos.

¡De eso nada¡ Vamos a ver Piratas del caribe¡Elijo yo, que para eso la vemos en mi casa¡Donde esté Johnny Deep que se quiten esos dos! – exclamó rutundamente Carmen.

Hey primicas... aquel de allí... ese que corre... no es Peter?-dijo sorprendida Taigrin, que se había quedado callada, pensativa, señalando hacia donde segundos antes los coches habían estado tocando sus cláxones.  
- ¡Pero bueno¡Que figurín! Quien te pillara...-dijo Carmen de cachondeo.  
- Carmen... ¡no esta para bromas¡Mira que pedazo de bicho le persigue¡Es un cocodrilo o algo así!..o... o ¿es una salamandra gigante? Bueno¡un reptil gigante¡Se lo va a comer!- Exclamó histérica Ash, prácticamente tirandose de los pelos, presa de un ataque de nervios.  
- ¡Chicas¡Necesita ayuda¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- gritó Tai con decisión, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por su profesor particular. Las tres primas asintieron, no podían dejar que le pasara algo malo a Peter. No solo era su profesor, su objeto de deseo.. era.. su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Peter se estaba cansando, sus piernas no daban para más, las fuerzas le fallaban...había recorrido casi toda la ciudad a una velocidad imposible para cualquier otro ser humano , Su forma física ya no era la de antes, tanto tiempo sin hacer ejercicio se dejaba notar. Hiperventilaba ,ya no podía mas, se estaba parando. El Lagarto estaba muy cerca, iba a pillarle...

Es el fin, adiós mundo cruel..ahora nunca mas podré ver a Mj.. ni a Tía May... No podré ver crecer a mi hijo... - Pensaba Peter, pesimista sobre su situación. Ya no tenía escapatoria, iba a caer exhausto de un momento a otro, sin poder defenderse ante semejante amenaza. Sólo un milagro podría salvarlo...  
- EH! BICHO VERDE! VEN A POR NOSOTRAS! SOMOS MAS! NUESTRA CARNE ES MEJOR PARA CENAR¡Y TENEMOS REGUSTILLO A NARANJA! – Gritaban las primas al unísono, intentando llamar la atención de aquel ser que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Peter, le lanzaban todo lo que tenían a su alcance para intentar alejarlo de él. Ash le tiró sus preciadas zapatillas de deporte, zapatillas que siempre guardaba con enorme celo ya que eran exactamente iguales a las que usaba su ídolo, Tobey Maguire. Carmen le lanzaba latas y botellas que había sacado de un contenedor de basuras cercano, y Taigrin le lanzaba los pesados libros que llevaban las tres en sus mochilas.  
- Eh? Pero... que pasa?... CHICAS! ESTAIS LOCAS! LARGAOS!- Chilló Peter, no las había visto antes, y no pensaba dejar que aquel saurio las atacara.  
El Lagarto se volteó para atacar a las primicas, dando un potente salto y plantándose frente a ellas, dejándoles escasos segundos para reaccionar y comenzar a correr hacia el lado contrario. Peter, mientras tanto, se había parado y estaba recuperando el aliento. Pero no podía dejar que las primas sufrieran ninguna herida por su culpa, así que olvidándose de su cansancio se apresuró a socorrer a las primas. Ahora ya le daba igual su identidad secreta, las vidas de tres personas ( e innumerables mas , de manera indirecta) estaban en grave peligro, y él era el único capaz de hacer algo.  
-AAAAAAAH! Me alegro de haberos conocido primas, pero esto es el fin!- dijo sollozando Carmen mientras corría.  
-NO! No nos rindamos! It Doesn't Matter! Saldremos de esta! – intentó animar Ash mientras miraba atrás, sin mucha convicción con lo que decía.  
En aquél momento una figura apareció de las alturas, trazando un arco en el aire y golpeando en un lateral a el lagarto, haciéndole salir disparado hacia el lado opuesto con una fuerza arrolladora . La figura dio un par de volteretas en el aire y aterrizó gracilmente dándole la espalda a las primas, en su típica pose arácnida. El sol proyectaba una larga sombra a sus espaldas, impidiendo que las primas pudieran ver qué era lo que les había salvado. Pero no hacia falta que lo vieran, ellas ya lo sabían.

Spiderman?- dijeron las tres primas sorprendidas. Pero Peter no respondió, no pretendía hacerlo, si hablaba fácilmente le reconocerían por la voz ,si no le habían reconocido ya. De todos modos, aunque hubiese querido no podría haberlo hecho, ya que el lagarto arremetió contra él antes de que pudiera darle tiempo ni de pensar en abrir la boca. De un fuerte golpe con su cola, el lagarto hizo que Peter volara por los aires y estuviera a punto de estamparse contra la pared de un edificio cercano, edificio que, casualmente, era donde Carmen vivía. Lanzó una de sus hebras de telaraña y cambió su trayectoria, dirigiéndose hacia la pared de su propia casa, y se posó frente a una ventana. Esperaba que si se mantenía en las alturas, lejos de los ojos de los transeúntes, su secreto no fuera desvelado. Desde allí lanzó unas cuantas hebras de telaraña, con el fin de atrapar e inmovilizar a el lagarto. Pero no sirvieron de mucho, ya que aunque había conseguido atraparlo ,la enorme fuerza de el lagarto las había roto con pasmosa facilidad. Parecía que solo los ataques físicos surtían algo de efecto, así que no tenía más remedio que bajar.

Las primas, mientras tanto, estaban observando atónitas la escena, maravilladas con los movimientos que realizaba Spiderman, saboreando cada pirueta y cada salto como solo una verdadera fan sabía hacer, guardando cada uno de esas escenas en su memoria para no ser borradas nunca, observando como Spiderman bajaba en picado desde aquél edificio se lanzaba hacia el lagarto, girando en el aire para atestarle una fuerte patada en la cabeza, usando la propia fuerza de la gravedad atrayendo su peso para aumentar el efecto del golpe. En aquél instante fue cuando observaron que su héroe no era como salía en las fotografías que publicaban los periódicos. No, aquél hombre no llevaba ningún traje rojo y azul, ni mascara, ni ojos alargados y ovalados de color blanco...pero sin embargo se movía exactamente igual que él, lanzaba telarañas como él, saltaba como él... tenía que ser él, no cabía duda de aquello. Se encontraban demasiado lejos para poder verle la cara. Estaban demasiado lejos... pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el lagarto golpeó brutalmente a Spiderman, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, e inmediatamente después, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar , le atestó un fuerte cabezazo ayudado por la fuerza de sus cuartos traseros que le hizo volar por los aires , sin mucha altura, pero atravesando una gran distancia que le llevó a parar justo entre las tres primas. Casi las hace caerse al rebotar en el pavimento. Pero aún les sería más difícil de mantener el equilibrio al ver que el que las había empujado era un muchacho de unos 22 años, de ojos azules ( aunque los tenía fuertemente cerrados, intentando calmar el dolor) y pelo castaño, muy conocido para las tres.

Ninguna de las tres podía creerse lo que estaban viendo, delante de sus ojos tenían a su profesor particular, a el que acababan de ver realizando cosas que solo Spiderman era capaz de hacer, lo que solo podía significar una cosa...

¿Peter es...? – dijo, casi sin habla Ash, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa , incapaz de decir lo que su mente gritaba a viva voz.

¿...Spiderman? – acabó de decir Carmen, tan incrédula como su amiga.

¿Pero cómo...? – Taigrin no podía acabar la frase, estaba demasiado sorprendida para ello.

Pero un ensordecedor rugido las sacó de su trance, no había tiempo para hacerse preguntas, aquél lagarto podría atacarles en cualquier momento, había que hacer algo, y rápido.

En la lejanía oyeron como se acercaban decenas de cochas de policía, como rodeaban al lagarto y le apuntaban con sus armas, amenazando con disparar al mas mínimo movimiento, amenaza que no tardaron en cumplir puesto que el lagarto no temía en nada a los chicos de azul.

Las primas, mientras tanto, se apresuraron en levantar a Peter del suelo, estaba demasiado débil, no podían dejar que se enfrentara de nuevo a aquél monstruo, ni tampoco dejarle allí, a la vista de todo el mundo. Ya había llamado suficiente al atención , prácticamente todo el barrio le había visto realizar todos aquellos saltos, tenían que llevarle a un lugar seguro donde no sufriera ningún ataque de el lagarto, ni las preguntas indiscretas de nadie, incluyendo la policía. ¿Y qué lugar mas seguro que su propia casa? Bueno, quizás no fuera el mas seguro, pero en aquellos momentos fue lo único que se les ocurrió.

Lo llevaron medio a rastras, agarrándole como podían por los hombros, apenas podían cargar con su peso, hasta el portal donde él vivía. No tuvieron que llamar al timbre, puesto que nada mas verlas llegar Mary Jane ya había abierto la puerta.

Rápido ! Por aquí!- Las guió ella ,señalando hacia el humilde saloncito donde tantas veces habían estado todos juntos, ajenos a los peligros que la vida de Peter conllevaba .- Ponedle en el sofá! Con cuidado!

Mary Jane estaba muy nerviosa. El ver a Peter así, herido y débil, le hacía recordar cosas. Cosas que preferiría haber recluido en el inconsciente, como le había ocurrido a él. Ya había estado a punto de perderle una vez, y no pensaba permitir que ocurriera de nuevo.

WEE! como va esooo? mucho tiempo sin actualizar, verdad? pero ya deveriais de star acostumbrados.. que yo escribo de siglo en siglo xD se está acercando el final de la historia.. me da q el proximo va a ser el ultimo capitulo...claaaro que como aun no lo he escrito, nunca se sabe xDDDtengo q dar muxas muxas muuuuxas gracias a mi gran amigo tosty, que me ha ayudado muchisimo ocn este capitulo.. de hecho, la mayor parte de las ideas son suyas... si es q toi sequita... tb, aprovechar para saludar a to el que me lee desde aqui.. vease mis primicas del alma, y a partir de ahora, tb wudis en general! hooolaaaaa! digo lo de los wudis pq oienso poner u post en el foro wuidi anunciando que se vengan a dejarme review bajo amenaza de baneo xD mwahahahaa! el ataque de la admin diavolicaa! mwhahaaa! tb darle gracias a 7eriusu, pq se q me lee ;) y a todo el q me lea por aki tb.. aunk no me dejen review... ( indirecta!)


	7. Allí donde tu estés, alli estaré

_Capítulo 7: Allí donde tu estés, allí estaré._

La escena parecía haber salido de un extraño sueño, de esos que ella solía tener. Su profesor particular ¿era en realidad Spiderman? No se lo podía creer. Aunque parecía tan real... y aquél pedazo de lagarto... fácilmente podría ser producto de uno de sus sueños, no era nada extraño para ella soñar con lagartos. A decir verdad, solía soñar con bichos de todas clases... Su imaginación debía estar jugándole una ¿mala? pasada. Mala por tener a Peter medio moribundo delante de sus ojos... pero el solo pensar que sus dos "xiquitos" eran en realidad la misma persona ... y qué persona, madre de dios... la camiseta de color verde que llevaba puesta estaba empapada en sudor y se le pegaba en todos los músculos de su pecho, marcándoselos... aunque tenía varios arañazos sanguinolentos...pero le daba igual, estaba tan sexy...definitivamente, aquello debía ser un sueño de los suyos, por que estaba empezando a desvariar... y seria mejor que fuera despertando.

Ash empezó a pellizcarse fuertemente en su brazo izquierdo, de manera compulsiva. Era la mejor manera de despertarse cuando estabas dentro de un sueño "raro". Ya lo había utilizado en varias ocasiones, con un 100 de eficacia. Pero parecía que no estaba surtiendo efecto esta vez. Si funcionó cuando aquél extraño sueño con Maria Jiménez ¿por qué no ahora?

A su vez, las otras primas estaban pendientes del estado de Peter, observando desde el respaldo del sofá como Mary Jane le limpiaba las heridas delicadamente al héroe, a la vez que este le miraba, aún dolorido.

Tai, sin embargo, estaba mirando otra cosa. Cosa que no dudó en compartir con Carmen.

- Um...Carmen.- Dijo, punzando con su dedo índice en el brazo de su amiga.- ¿Qué está haciendo ésta? – Señaló hacia donde se encontraba su otra prima, Ash, que estaba pellizcándose compulsivamente a la vez que se reía como una tonta, con una curiosa sonrisa de psicópata en la cara. – Me da miedo.

- Estará otra vez imaginando cosas... yo que tu no me acercaba mucho.

Todos la miraron extrañada. Ash seguía balbuceando incoherencias, entre las que solo llegaban a distinguir "Peter" "camiseta verde" "mi gigoló" y "depravación aaaahh depravación". No parecía que su estado fuera a mejorar en los minutos siguientes.

- No se quien me da mas miedo...si el lagarto o ella... - comentó Mary Jane, señalando a Ash, mientras aplicaba un algodón empapado en una herida del brazo de Peter , que apretaba fuertemente sus ojos para así evitar quejarse por el escozor que el alcohol producía al entrar en contacto con sus heridas.

-¿Ash...¿Ash¡ASH¡¡Reacciona de una vez, hombre ya!!! – Exclamó Carmen, esforzándose plenamente en sacar de su mundo de fantasía a su prima, llegando incluso a zamarrearla furiosamente. Al ver que no surtía efecto, optó por sacar la artillería pesada.

- ¡ASH¡¡¡¡MIRA, TOBEY!!!! – Carmen ponía todo su empeño en hacer la situación lo mas creíble posible. – ¡Está ahí¡En el cuarto de baño!

-¡¡¡¡TOBEY¿¡¿¡DONDE?!?!? – Ash, histérica, no paraba de dar botes alrededor de el sofá – ¡¡¡¡AHHHJJJ¡¡¡ ESTA EN EL BAÑO¡¡¡AQUÍ¡¡¡ TENGO QUE VERLE!!!!!!! – Corrió dando botes ininterrumpidamente hacia el baño, mirando hacia todas direcciones. - ¡¡TOBEY, CARIÑO, ESTOY AQUIIIIIII¿eh? Aquí no está Tobey, solo hay una taza de water con una tapa muy mona, por cierto...

Carmen, aprovechando su despiste, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, dejando a su prima encerrada por el bien de todos. – ¡De ahí no sales hasta que te calmes, prima!

Todos respiraron aliviados, todos menos Peter que seguía esforzándose por que no se le saltaran las lagrimas con el escozor. Quería parecer fuerte, si había luchado contra criminales de todo tipo no pensaba dejarse vencer por un poco de alcohol. Después de todo...ya era un hombre adulto, a punto de ser padre... no era plan ponerse a lloriquear como un bebé por una tontería como aquella. Y menos aún teniendo en cuenta situación en la que estaba...herido, con un lagarto gigante correteando libre por toda la ciudad, su identidad secreta acababa de ser descubierta ante todo el mundo, teniendo a Mary Jane en un estado de nervios a flor de piel que seguramente no le ayudaban en nada con su embarazo, y teniendo a una loca en estado de shock encerrada en el cuarto de baño... pensándolo bien, si que era para ponerse a llorar. Todo aquello era para ponerse a llorar... si no hubiera dejado sus obligaciones de lado... si no se hubiera tomado aquellas pequeñas vacaciones... ahora mismo estaría en forma , podría haber luchado con el lagarto y haberlo vencido... o al menos haber luchado con su traje puesto y no haber llamado tanto la atención... no habría puesto en peligro la vida de sus alumnas... ni la de nadie... solo la suya... porque después de todo, su vida era la única que merecía ser puesta en peligro...ni siquiera había conseguido mantener a raya al lagarto...fijo que ahora andaba suelto por las calles de nueva york, atacando a todo aquel que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse en el lugar equivocado, en el momento menos oportuno... ¿cuantos inocentes mas tendrían que sufrir por sus errores¿por haberse retrasado, habiendo gastado unos minutos, segundos tal vez en alguna acción personal, segundos que le habrían costado la vida a una o varias persones inocentes¿por estar tranquilamente en su casa viendo un partido de baloncesto, en vez de ejerciendo con su deber? No podía permitirlo, no mas, todo esto había sido por su culpa...por su culpa...

Tibias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas, fluyendo libremente por su rostro, causando que el nudo que sentía en su pecho se hiciera mas y mas profundo, la angustia recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el pesar de la conciencia que se retorcía una y otra vez sobre unas mismas palabras, un mismo pensamiento... ¿cuántas muertes inocentes más tendría que cargar sobre sus hombros¿cuántas familias destrozadas por muertes que podrían haber sido evitadas? Evitadas... ¿por el?

Mj le miró, y sin necesidad de preguntarle nada, tan solo con mirarle, ya sabía la razón de su desesperación. No era la primera vez que ocurría.

-Shhh...Peter...-No necesitaron más palabras. Ella le abrazó, haciendo que la cabeza de él se apoyara sobre sus hombros, junto a su cuello, haciéndole adoptar una curiosa posición fetal. Más que un superhéroe, en aquellos momentos Peter no parecía más que un niño asustado buscando desesperadamente el calor y la protección de su madre. La madre que él nunca tuvo. Se mantuvieron así, durante unos no pocos minutos. El silencio de la habitación sólo era roto por los intermitentes sollozos, y por las amables palabras de Mary Jane, que en voz baja, casi susurrándole al oído, intentaban calmarle.

-¿Mejor?- Dijo ella, una vez que parecía que Peter había parado.

-Mejor... – Su voz sonaba entrecortada-..Gracias...

- Venga...ya te lo he dicho muchas veces... no puedes sentirte responsable por cada uno de los crímenes, incendios u accidentes que ocurran en la ciudad... lo que haces... es maravilloso... pero no intentes acarrearlo todo en tu conciencia... por que solo conseguirás hacer que la culpa te consuma hasta acabar contigo...

-Quizás eso fuera lo mejor para todos...-comentó en voz baja Peter, inclinando su mirada hacia un punto perdido en el suelo-que yo nunca hubiera nacido...que nunca hubiera interferido en la vida de nadie...-Sentía como las lagrimas volvían a burbujearle en los ojos.

- ¿QUEÉ?- exclamaron tanto Mary jane como las primas allí presentes, incrédulas ante lo que acababan de oír.

- ¿¿Pero tu eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir¿¿ De lo que eso significa?? – MJ agarró el rostro de la pobre criatura, obligándole a levantar la mirada, a mirarle directamente a los ojos- No quiero oírte decir, que digo decir, PENSAR, eso nunca más¿¿¿me oyes¡¡NUNCA!! – Le abrazó fuertemente, casi cortándole la respiración - Peter... ¿como se te ocurre siquiera...? Tu...precisamente tu...que sólo piensas en el bien de los demás... Tu, que salvas y has salvado innumerables vidas a diario... que has salvado mi vida del abismo incontables veces... y no me refiero solo a peligros físicos...Peter, tu eres la luz en mi camino...mi guía en este laberinto que llamamos vida...sin ti... nada de lo que conozco tendría sentido... ni para mi ni para mucha otra gente, que te queremos y admiramos por lo que eres, un hombre cariñoso y sensible que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, que procura hacer todo lo que tiene a su alcance por ayudar a seguir adelante a la gente de esta ciudad... por salvar sus vidas... por salvar MI vida...que se sacrifica diariamente por extraños que no conoce en absoluto, arriesgándote a morir con tal de que a los demás no les pase nada?¿Que con tu ejemplo, los niños tengan a un héroe al que admirar, al que seguir¿Sin contar con los adultos que en tu figura ven una posibilidad de cambio en el oscuro abismo de la delincuencia...? por favor... no te parece suficiente razón para merecer vivir? Mírame-Le volvió a forzar para que le mirara- ¿no te parece suficiente razón?

Peter suspiró pesadamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por un lado... Mj tenía razón...pero por otro...él no se sentía para nada así. Estaba en una encrucijada de la que no sabía (o no quería) salir. Decidió dejar de calentarse la cabeza, y aceptar dogmáticamente lo que se le decía. De todos modos, seguir dándole vueltas al tema no le traería más que problemas. Asintió, dejándole ver a MJ que le daba la razón.

-Venga tigre, dame un abrazo...- Obedeciéndole, Peter se abandonó en sus brazos, dejando que angustia se evaporara, a la vez que ella le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, reconfortándole gratamente.-Y ahora, échate un ratito en la cama a dormir, tienes que descansar...

Los brazos de Morfeo se encargaron de abrazarlos a ambos, sumiéndolos en un profundo, aunque no excento de preocupaciones sueño, mientras que todo volvía a una aparente normalidad. Las primas volvieron cada una a su casa, dejando a la parejita que descansara. Sabían que en esos momentos era mejor no interferir, de todos modos poco podrían hacer ellas para ayudar en un momento tan difícil como aquel... tal cantidad de revelaciones en un solo día habían hecho mella también en sus corazones, ellas también necesitaban descansar y poner orden a sus ideas.

La tarde cayó, y con ella la oscuridad de la noche fue apropiándose poco a poco del cielo de Manhattan hasta que un manto estrellado cubrió por completo a la ciudad que nunca duerme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, al fin subo el 7 capitulo! y ya iba siendo hora, por que vaya vaya...casi un año desde el ultimo ( o quizás mas de un año...) He de agradecerle a Valdemar que me animara a continuar la historia, si no fuera por ella no habria subido esto ( ni estaria ahora mismo escribiendo el siguiente capitulo!) aunque tengo que reconocer que el final me ha quedado un poquitín forzado...espero que en este capitulo haya mejorado algo los problemas de ortografía UU En fin, espero que os gusta, y que me dejeis muchos reviews! ( si, carmen, a ti tb, y a tai! hasta que no me dejeis review no subo el siguiente aunque lo acabe!) xD ya se va acercando el final..._


End file.
